The present invention relates to 1-methylcarbapenem compounds having excellent antibacterial activity, pharmacologically acceptable esters or salts thereof, pharmaceutical compositions (particularly antibacterial agents) containing them as an active ingredient, use of said compounds, ester derivatives or salts for the manufacture of said pharmaceutical compositions, or a method for the prevention or treatment of diseases (particularly bacterial infections) which comprises administering a pharmacologically effective amount of said compounds, ester derivatives or salts to warm-blooded animals (particularly human beings).
There is a need for development of carbapenem derivatives having strong and balanced antibacterial activity against a wide range of pathogenic bacteria. 1-methylcarbapenem compounds having a structure analogous to that of the present invention are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application (Kokai) No. Hei 8-53453.